


A Metamorphosis

by ReimCai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dom Ron Weasley, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mean Ron, Porn With Plot, Pretty Draco, Rough Sex, Sexy Draco, Sexy Ron, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Ron Weasley, Violence, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReimCai/pseuds/ReimCai
Summary: Draco Malfoy just wants to finish his Eighth Year at Hogwarts and move on with his life after the inevitable war, but that's nearly impossible when he has to be around a certain redhead that he can't seem to get away from. Ron has gotten more cruel and mean after the war and soon Draco will find out how brutal the undeniably sexy and gorgeous Gryffindor can be. Secrets lie in the halls of Hogwarts, especially with Ron and Draco is too curious to keep his nose out of the red head's business.Draco and Ron will have a hell of a time with one another but the tension between them can't keep them from staying their respective distances, good and bad, from each other. Will they ever make peace with one another, or start a  fire that can break them or make them, or maybe both?





	1. Opaque

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've had this story in my mind for forever and so I'm going to let it out and let you readers enjoy my adventure with this story as well. I don't know if this story will be short or long, depending on how I feel about it, but please, do tell me if I should cut it short or make it another long story in my repertoire of HP stories that I've written so far. 
> 
> Thank you for always supporting my work and the love you give for them. It means the world to me and I couldn't ask for anything more. 
> 
> Give this story a chance! Hope you enjoy. Thank you!

_Draco_

 

My breaths rushed past the inner cage of my ribs and whooshed out of my convulsing throat, the erratic, somewhat anxiety ridden pace of my heart beat ricocheting within its rhythmic sound in the hollow thrum of my ears, loud and obnoxious in its noise as the soles of my feet slapped against the pristine, linoleum floor. The ground was washed in the brilliantly ominous lighting of the opal shaded moon peering into the large floor to ceiling windows that encased the long corridor connecting all of Hogwarts rooms together, stretching for miles on end.

_Fuckfuckfuck!_

“Ready or not, here we come!” The disgruntled, deep baritone of a familiar voice, specifically Jacob from Ravenclaw, echoed throughout the whole of the deadly quiet of the large red wood hallway.

My body jolted on the spot as my heart slammed double its pace beneath my rib cage.

_Find a spot to hide, Draco!_

My mind screamed at me to run towards the end of the hall and into one of the old chambers in the school, having sneaked around enough as a child in this academy to know a few secret hidden places. But with the house of Ravenclaw declaring their presence for hunting down the rest of the other houses who were most likely in hiding themselves, I was out of time to get to the chamber I needed to hideaway in.

Pansy just had to convince me to participate in this morbid fucking game of hide and seek. I wouldn’t be in this mess if I wasn’t so damn prideful in winning a years worth of Ravenclaw’s endless collection of food they so happen to stash in their refrigerators that the school never served.

I wanted those damn desserts that the dining hall members wouldn’t give away for their own selfish reasons in keeping them for themselves.

The bastards!

And despite us Slytherins being declared as one of the most cruel houses in Hogwarts, Ravenclaw gave it a run for its money along with the Gryffindor house. The Ravenclaw’s liked playing games that made others feel small and rather stupid for their own amusement because they thought they were the most intelligent beings on the damn planet and wanted to watch those mentally below them grovel. And I couldn’t blame them.

Slytherins were just as bad.

But at the given moment, I was very much wishing that I hadn’t decided to participate in this competition.

The last one who would be found, will win all the food for a year and be supplied more throughout the given twelve months if they ran out of what the person is given in compensation. The game started when lights were out throughout Hogwarts, so it was around ten fifteen at night without any professors or wizarding administrators wandering the halls at this time. Ravenclaw made sure they weren’t involved.

The shit I did for sweets and other food delicacies amazed me.

And it seems that others were in the same boat when it came to food that Hogwarts didn’t serve to its students.

And I’m a Malfoy.

I have to win.

Despite everyone giving me the cold shoulder ever since I returned to finish my Eighth year and graduate because of the Dark Lord and my disgusting association with him, I still held my head high and did what I needed to do to keep thriving if given a chance. And I was given it by none other than Harry Potter when he arrived at mine and my mother’s court hearing after the war and deemed me none guilty in being forced to cooperate with Voldemort.

My mother was sent to Azkaban along with my father and Snape.

And I was left to stay with my very much alive cousin, Sirius.

The administrators allowed me to go back to Hogwarts so I could finish my newt exams, graduate, and create a potential normal life for myself outside in the wizarding world, despite having to be hated by all.

But I took my second chance at life, although with shaking hands.

And I still had a name to uphold and replenish for the sake of my family even when my father and mother never took care of me or loved me like they should have. I wanted the Malfoy’s name to still thrive because the family members before my parents didn’t deserve all their hard work into the family name to waste away like nothing.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I pushed myself into the nearest door that was left slightly ajar to my right, rushing into the dark room with a fervor of gasps leaving the moist part of my mouth as the hot sticky sweat of my flesh stuck to my Slytherin acquired buttoned up blouse and black slacks. The disarray of the pale, messy silver, almost cream white colored strands of my hair swept across the planes of my forehead and slightly over the watered down, smokey gray slate of my eyes, the color bright and eerie with how blind it made me look and resembling that of a moonstone or a snowflake's brightened shimmer from the suns ray's hitting its crystalline hue. The action of my hair caused my hands to flick up and push the blonde tufts away from my peripheral view as I stared wide eyed out into the shadowed abyss in front of me and strained to hear any sound of movement that could give away any sign of another wizard or muggle hiding away in this dark room.

But I couldn’t hear jack shite with the pounding of my heart ringing like a high pitch buzz in the solace of my ears, thrumming loud over the stream of my frantic thoughts as I tried to catch my breath from having practically ran down the hallways of Hogwarts within at least a good thirty minutes, going from one end of the huge building to the next.

I swore inwardly at myself, having not changed out of my school uniform right before this stupid game started. I didn’t want to wear the regular clothes I wore when I wasn’t in the presence of my school mates. My clothes were too casual and with the way people treated me horribly here, they wouldn’t think twice to make fun of the outfits I wore when out of school uniform. And the clothes I had now did good to show off the delicate curves my slim and small figure catered to, fitting around the perk of my bubbly yet perky arse and the almost dainty frame my body held. I didn’t want to bring more attention to how fragile and feminine I looked. The unblemished milky expanse of my flesh seemed almost translucent and elf like with how pale and unmarked I was.

Students already made crude comments about my body.

Although most of the time I ignored them, it didn’t help to veer away the insecurities I held when it came to the shape and form of my person.

But I did my best to not let the student’s demeaning comments get to me, although it hurt at times. Even when I was made out to be this cold, slytherin prince, I was rather immensely emotional. I was just good at hiding said emotions with a mask made up of sneers or bitch like facial expressions.

Trying to calm the erratic breathing that kept escaping the purse of my lips, I made my way blindly through the cool dark of the room, my hands floating to the bottom hem of my blouse as I subconsciously fiddled with the end fabric between the tittering of my fingers.

This room would have to do.

It was so damn dark in here, and unnveringly quiet that I could just sit in the dark corner of the wall and wait out the entirety of the game. I was almost at the very end of the building where the game had started at the opposite side. It would take a while to find me, and hopefully, I would be the last of them.

In the breezy spring warm air that flooded the rooms and towers of Hogwarts, I sharply inhaled in hopes of scenting the beginnings of flowering plants of all varieties that usually spilled throughout the entirety of the academy during this season, but instead, something else hit my senses all at once.

My body went rigid on the spot, the line of my spine growing hard as all the air seemed to have seized in my lungs. The nervous movements of my fingers playing with my blouse came to a screeching halt as I stood perfectly still, holding in the burning oxygen I took a gulp of in my fit of shocked strain.

It was _him._

The very strong musky scent of a fire withering away during the midst of a winter’s solstice and the beginning of a hot august night fornicating with the enticing smell of fresh new pines invaded the whole of my body, sinking into my heated flesh like an inevitable parasitic drug that made my body sway on its own two feet.

This particular scent came from one man.

Weasley.

And then that damning voice of his broke through the paralyzed silence of the room, tension snapping in the suddenly suffocating, heavy air that surrounded us both, the tone running over the slick of my skin like red velvet cake spreading and melting into the desperate expanse of my tongue, roughened and low in the almost calm, deep monotonous drawl Ron emitted. “I see you, Malfoy.”

The indefinite sound of my teeth grinding against one another in the wake of my panicked, annoyingly thrilled state now were loud in the stillness of the sound that followed after Ron’s deceptively indifferent voice filtering through the whole of the room.

I couldn’t see the damn redhead.

And the sudden dipping sensation bubbling in the depth of my gut had my mouth popping open without my say so, causing the slippery wet sound of a _pop!_ to release from the caverns of my lips, the infuriating instinct to run far away from the man inside this room as well as hissing and raising my damn hackles like a fucking cat in distraught was almost blinding in its want.

I winced at the loud sound my mouth caused, a shiver racing over my flesh as I internally banged my head against a cemented wall at the crude sound I just made, filthy as it was although with no intention of it to be so.

“I should go.” I whispered my words out loud, barely audible to the regular human ear as I softly spoke out in the all consuming dark of the room.

Ronald Weasley was trouble.

Ever since coming back this year, Ron had been an intimidating force that I tried to stay clear of.

The redhead had become more brutally cold than he ever was.

And he grew into himself well.

Harsh.

Absurdly sexy and insanely gorgeous.

And he treated me like shite.

Mean and callous, this guy had become.

And despite seething hateful words his way whenever he decided to be the most notorious bastard in this whole bloody world, the guy didn’t even flinch away from my venomous mouth.

And not once have we been alone in a room together.

Our encounters with each other were always in the dining hall or classes that we had with each other.

He’s made me feel out of my own skin, itching and wanting to crawl from my own body to get away from him.

_Oh, but you look for him everywhere._

He enraged me.

And scared the holy shite out of me.

Taking a tentative step back, I let the breath I had been holding for a good minute or so, fall from the trembling of my mouth, air whooshing from my chest as I flexed the quivering of my fingers open and closed to put some sort of sensation in the abrupt numbing of my limbs.

_Calm down, Draco._

I didn’t want to start a fight.

Not when I was completely in the dark, alone in a room with just Ron that probably was using his own magic to see in the Stygian of the area around him while I had no magic on my person whatsoever.

I was defenseless.

And with the way Ron looks at me like I was the pesky little bug squashed beneath his boot, I didn’t want to know what he’d likely do to me when we were alone together.

I needed to get out of here.

_But you don’t want to. You take excitement in the terror he induces inside you._

_Fucking dirty slut._

I shook the barraging thoughts bouncing off against the walls inside my head frantically, choosing to disregard the quick influx of such inappropriate impressions, my breaths quickening by each passing second as I stood in the dark of the room with my heart threatening to jump out of my throat.

Usually, in the light and with people around, I was more confident in my way to be upfront with Ron, but now that I was forced to be alone with the damn Gryffindor with no witnesses whatsoever, all my fears of what the guy could say or do to me ran rampant through my head and quiet literally terrified me while at the same time, shamefully had heat zipping down into the space of my groin.

_What’s wrong with you!_

_Stop getting turned on by the fucking Weasel, Draco!_

Fuck the damn hide and seek game.

I was better off in the safety of my room. Away from Ron and preventing my body from bursting into flames in front of the guy.

_Stop thinking about how your body reacts to the redhead._

Blinking rapidly, I decided that I needed to run for it.

I could care less about the game now.

Turning on the heel of my foot, I whipped my body around, bending my knees to start off of my soles with a bounce so I could start sprinting on the fuck out of the room, but as I turned on my heel, I felt the front of my torso slam against a hard brick wall.

I squeaked out loud, the sound foreign to my ears, high and frantic as I staggered back in surprise, stumbling about while I tried to get my balance back into my stance as a burst of fluorescent lighting spilled throughout the whole room.

The quick splash of light elicited my eyes to squint against its brightness, vision turning into spots of burning white and pitch black before clearing away enough for my gaze to settle on the fucking wall that I ran into.

Except it wasn’t a wall.

It was Ron.

I couldn’t help the way my eyes widened like I was some deer caught in the headlights, my body recoiling as I leaned back away from the towering, predatory figure looming over me, the furnace of Ron’s body radiating like the orange glow of a summer’s sun, burning my flesh without no touch with the breadth of air splitting the two of our bodies apart.

My chest heaved up and down as I stared up at Ron in appalled confrontation.

This was unfair.

The man had no right to be looking the way he did with the way he treated me.

Ron was tall, coming a few scant centimeters above six feet and four inches, body lean and muscular like a professional boxer, the chords of his muscles contracting and relaxing beneath the short sleeve of his black T-Shirt. The veins in his arms were prominent, the lines of his biceps and triceps defined as well as his forearms. His thighs were powerful, the long of his legs strong under the fitted dark of his blue jeans that slung low off the sharp of his hip bones, showing a peak of the Adonis white smooth skin of his flesh as well as the narrow V slope of his hips.

And the redhead had tattoos everywhere, etched all over the smooth of his flesh, intricate black ink designed in different curves and curls, angling towards one another and connecting to each other in an endless scrawl of engravings of sorts, creating intimidating images, dark and foreboding and personal.

Ron’s hair was the color of auburn with shades of amber hazel highlights that gleamed beneath the lights spilling over us. The disheveled locks looked silky and smooth to the touch, cut short above his head and long at the top. The tousled strands of his hair fell over to the right side of his head, the tips of the red locks licking away the fringes of the skin of his smooth forehead, as if he’d just finished having a round of rough sex.

His jawline was strong, and cheekbones sharp with a set of provocative lips.

And those damn eyes of his were the embodiment of mesmerizing and violent.

The man’s eyes were made up of cobalt blue, electric like with the colors of Sapphire and a stormy Azure that reminded me of the coldest depths of hell itself, raging and silent and frigid. Wisps of Caribbean mingled about in the array of illuminating blues that Ron’s gaze held, like the darkest of waves crashing against towering spikes of rocks. Powerful and dangerous.

Ron was unpredictable.

No one knew what the man was thinking, his attitude ranging from hot and cold and in between. One second he would be brutally silent and assessing without a hint of emotion coveting his striking face and the next he’d be pummeling his fists into someone until they bled out and was led to the hospital, snarling and malicious intent spewing out of his body like a feral wild animal.

People stayed clear of him.

Harry and Hermione were the only ones allowed close to him. But even then, he seemed to stray and was rarely seen hanging around anyone anymore. But he did have occasional guy friends that he’d be seen talking to for a brief moment before he ditched them.

But he also seemed to have an appetite for sex. For both female and male and in between. He fucked everything.

A none stop sex machine.

Even though people were scared of him, they were intrigued because he was just so damn breathtakingly sexy and strikingly beautiful.

He had everyone wanting to writhe beneath the beast of a man.

Ron was like a terrifying Irish Viking.

“But it’s the first time we’re alone together. Don’t tell me all that snarky attitude you have around an audience goes away the moment you’re left defenseless?” Ron’s voice gave away a low timbre, mocking in the vibrato of his tone that shook within my chest.

I still had my Malfoy bravado intact and so despite the fear coating every blood cell in my veins, I couldn’t help but give into the need to show myself strong and fearless, the need overruling any logical thought in my head even though I know I should walk away from Ron before I would find myself in a fight with him because of my stupid pride.

I would not show how weakened in the knees and mentality I was in the face of Ronald fucking Weasley.

My mouth was running its course before I could even begin to think about what I was saying. “What makes you think I’m powerless? The only reason I’m leaving this room is so we don’t start a fight and end up suspended.” I hissed out my words up at the redhead, mouth curling up slightly to reveal a subtle sneer as I felt my breaths rapidly picking up speed even more so than it already was at.

Ron tilted his head, the slow motion of his action letting the tendrils of his air sweep over his forehead enticingly as he watched me with a stare that rendered me still, piercing and pinning me to the spot as I tried not to shriek out in frustration at the situation I was in.

Why the hell was Ron in this room anyway?

“We both know that you’re too fucking prim and proper to get into a fight with me. Your delicate princess hands would break if I so much as touched them.” Ron voiced his words in a low thunderous murmur, seeming to crowd in on my space as he neared me the slightest of a bit, causing my head to tilt back and my hair to brush against the sides of my temples in a fluttering motion as I watched Ron beneath the pale of my lashes.

The close proximity made a dizzy spell erupt in my head, heat filling up my cock as blood rushed south in a mortifyingly fast manner, my hands trembling with anticipation and trepidation all at once as I stood my ground while Ron’s impassive face stared down at me.

_Breath, Draco. Breathe._

“Stop calling me that.” I gritted my words out, anger at myself for the way my body reacted to the redhead before me and at Ron for saying such demeaning words to my person. I could feel the irritation brewing within my limbs at a fast rate, my temper always having the short end of a stick whenever I felt pressured, stressed, or offended.

“Did I hit a nerve? You have to have noticed that you look weak and pathetic with that body of yours. No wonder no one wants to get into your pants, Malfoy.” Ron’s tone was pitched low in a harsh taunt, the illuminate glow of his blue eyes reminding me of the glacier storms in Alaska, without mercy and severe.

“Oh and what makes you think that I ever cared about your opinion of me? I don’t care for a redheaded starburst who walks around like he’s got constipation every day of his waste of a life.” I raised my eyebrows up at Ron, feeling the tremor in my hands shake as my nerves grew tenfold, the haughty snap of my words slicing through the air like a gutted fish cut with the sharpest point of a knife.

Ron simply stared back at me in silence, but the air seemingly got thicker, a raw substance that made the air around me pressurize as my throat worked overtime to swallow in any sort of moisture in the suddenly dry atmosphere around us.

That’s when I saw the minute tick of Ron’s jaw, tense as the muscles tightened there in an avid ferocity that seemed to make everything around us drop about ten degrees, my chest constricting as I faltered back a step, my body doing so without my permission.

And Ron caught the flash of anxiety ridden heat that morphed my usually properly poised face with the way his eyes scanned my said action with intense focus but only for a millisecond before I schooled my features back into a look of nonchalance.

I was too late though.

The Gryffindor saw me falter.

And he had to poke fun at me for it.

“We both know you act all high and mighty when in reality you’re a little boy just starving for any ounce of affection that your mentally fucked parents never gave you. Or maybe you act like this because rumor says your father’s fucked you good and hard and whenever you’re away from him, you get all wet and needy for your precious father’s cock so you get all sorts of bitchy when  Lucius isn’t around to turn you into the slut that you really are.” Ron’s words came out in an octave lower, dropping to an almost demonic tone that caused the heat to shift into a scorching path straight to my cock and my blood to boil then, my head spinning with the impending rage and fire that coveted my field of vision.

And that’s when I snapped.

The fear I had of Ron didn’t compare to the anger and shame and weakness he induced inside of me.

I didn’t think twice.

My fist stuck out, the curve of my fingers bent into the palm of my hand while my nails dug into the flesh there with a stinging prick. My vision became a mass of clashing colors as I glared through a narrow slit of my eyes that dared to hold back the agitated, hurt tears that threatened to flood my eyes, my throat burning with the effort to hold back my scream of vexation.

I felt my knuckles brush air as I tried to strike at the Gryffindor’s irritating face, a hiss of vehemence leaving my mouth as I snapped my teeth together, hard and clacking like, when I felt myself being easily lifted up by the sides of my torso like a fucking feather.

With a whipping motion, I watched Ron’s face contort into a sharp grin made up of viciously heated sinister intent in dawning horror as I felt my back slam against the wooden floorboard of the vacant room we resided in, Ron’s eyes taking on a disturbed pulsating cobalt.

And I yelped out.

The pain sliding up my spine jarred my vision, my peripheral view a blur as I somewhat spazzed across the floor at the harsh impact of my back having been practically slammed into the damn ground.

All air wheezed passed my mouth as my mouth dropped open to emit a moan of pain, ache tingling along my back like sparks biting at my flesh as if immature pincher bugs crawled all around me.

I bowed my back across the floor, the tip of my head touching the ground as I felt my hair sprawl across the polished surface, my eyes huge as I spluttered and hiccuped about, trying to catch my breath while my vision cleared.

I tasted the tangy, copper rush of my own warm blood flood the gape of my mouth, the red liquid trickling over the sides of my lips. The stench of it mixed together with Ron’s scent as he leaned over me, crouching at his knees with a slow descent, all calm and observant as his gaze shifted down the length of my hurt body.

That wasn’t a normal strength for any human, muggle or wizard.

Ron placed his forearms over his bent knees, watching me with that same infuriatingly calm demeanor, mocking me as I laid there gasping in pain, the muscles in his forearms contracting beneath the wicked draw of his tattoos. Terror driven and massive in his predatory state.

But what was worse was the fact that my prick was hard against the zipper of my slacks, my breaths coming out fast as my heart rammed itself against my chest and heat flooded my cheeks at noticing the way Ron’s cool gaze slipped down my torso unnervingly slowly and stopped specifically at my imminent boner.

“Now what do we have-” I disrupted Ron’s low drawl of a statement with a snarl of my own, somewhat quaking in its angered embarrassment while I discarded the blood dripping now from both my nose and mouth as I pushed myself up in a springing action from the ache of my elbows, pushing my front against Ron’s knelt figure with a hard drop, taking the redhead down with me.

I heard an unmistakable grunt leave Ron’s lips as I straddled his waist, feeling the heat of his body burning mine up as I felt our bodies slip against one another. I settled my arse back against his groin, finding myself arching my back and gasping out at the way a burning heat clouded over my frame that came from the Gryffindor's body.

But before I could get lost in the sensation of the redhead’s warmth, presence, and smell, I forced my arm back in quick succession to form a straight flat palm that shown the not so short jut of my nails above my head before slapping the right side of Ron’s chiseled cheek as I brought my hand down.

I felt the rumble of his growl cascade down my front, caressing over the hard of my prick as I let my nails scratch down the skin above Ron’s right eye and over the top of his cheekbone, my frantic eyes taking in the way blood bubbled out of the deep rooted scratch. Droplets of scarlet red oozed out of Ron’s raw scarred pores, something magnetizing in the way the tousled locks of Ron’s auburn hair splayed out across the wood of the floor and the way the chords of his muscles bulged and strained with the heavy, tiniest ragged of breaths leaving his mouth.

The azure hell of his eyes drowned me then into the darkest depths of the ocean as he moved too quick for my own eyes to catch.

In one rushed pace, I felt Ron shift up into a sitting position, my thighs spreading wide over his groin as he forcefully had me leaning back away from the sudden press of our torsos together, his face a few mere centimeters from my own as our breaths mingled together. That damning scent of his consumed me whole, the way the hard of his abs rubbed against my front enticing a shudder to wreck my frame. The inner slope of my thighs felt sensitive and hot at the feel of Ron's hard body parting them.

“Wh-what-” I let out a startled squeak when I felt the unmistakable heat of Ron’s long, rough fingers drag through the strands of my blonde tufts at the back of my head and grip them in a tight vice to yank my head back with a harah pull, my jaw dropping open as I was forced to meet Ron’s dark midnight blue gaze, pain prickling down my scalp while his other large hand drew itself around the small of my back and dragged me bodily up his groin with an easy tug.

I couldn’t help the keening breathy whimper that broke free from the slack of my jaw at the way the bottom of my balls and cock created a delicious friction against Ron’s hard navel, a tremble that shook me to its core from the heat and intoxicating scent that the Gryffindor carried around with him like the fucking devil himself.

My eyes were caught beneath Ron’s indifferent gaze, cold and harsh when he pulled my hair back further, exposing the long line of my throat with its bobbing Adam’s apple and my eyes wincing at the dull ache of my hairs practically hanging onto my scalp with scant strength, causing my bottom half to wriggle about in dismayed arousal while my breaths came out hard and my skin rose with fear induced want.

The cobalt in Ron’s eyes grew into a wicked melted bright metallic blue, burning holes into my wide eyed gaze as I watched crimson drip from the wound I created over his eye and cheek, my own blood dripping down the divot of my lip, to the sides of my mouth, and out of both my nostrils.

I was a fucking mess.

And I was mad. And horny.

Which I bloody welI shouldn’t be!

Ronald Weasley was a bastard! I knew I bullied him when we were younger but he was taking things too far. Beating me, insulting me … this man was mean. And I wanted to hit and scream at him while my body wanted him to fuck into me-

_Stop it! Stopitstopit!_

“You don’t interest me, Malfoy. Not one fucking bit. I’d never fuck you. So get over yourself and put your hardened prick away because you’re a waste of _my_ space.” Ron murmured his words into my face, his expression devoid of any emotion as he drew those low words out of his mouth with no care in the world.

I felt cold air encase my body then, Ron having pushed me off with a simple flick of his damn wrist like I was some rag doll, my arse bouncing over the floor and making me cringe at the pain that still tingled in my spine and tailbone from Ron slamming me into the ground as if I weighed like nothing.

And right when I hit the floor again, with Ron already standing on steady feet, a Ravenclaw student came bursting into the room, yelling out his victorious find but at the same time letting his enthusiasm die down when he caught sight of my bloodied face and the Gryffindor’s too.

Ron simply walked out without another word, not once looking back at me as I sat on the floor with small tremors raking my body and my mind closing off Pansy’s frantic concerns as the Ravenclaw student called for someone to help me up because the prick didn't want to associate himself with an ex death eater like myself.

I wanted to crawl into the nearest hole and stay there.

This night was a fucking wreck.

 

 


	2. Snare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait but I needed time for myself and all that to get reacquainted with everything going on around me. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter because it was rather fun to write. Please feel free to leave a comment or ask any questions you may have, I'll try to answer them the best way I can and respond when I can. Thanks for the continuous support and love for my work!
> 
> Read on!

 

I hissed, the air slipping past the clench of my teeth and creating a distinct high pitch of a whistling noise that had made my brows furrow in agitated consternation, my breaths quickening haphazardly although I tried to keep the wheezing of my breath at a more leveled tone to keep a specific person from seeing the actual physical pain I was in. 

Miss Pomfrey stared at me with that irritating, all chastising raise of her graying brows, the sky blue of her eyes holding a sheen of concern and bemusement as she crossed her arms over her chest when I reared back away from her granny hands that had tried to feel around my sides and my back for any open signs of internal damage Ron had caused, not that she knew that the redhead was the one responsible for my beat up disposition. 

I sat precariously on the edge of one of the beds belonging to the nurse’s room, plastic sheets crinkling beneath the slight wriggling of my bottom half as I prevented myself from giving into the urge to run to my dorm room and away from the old medic witch standing in front of me and looking ready to dissect my organs. 

_Don’t be so fucking dramatic, you twat._

But then I winced, the shot of prickling burning ache sluicing down my back with harsh prominence when I twisted the tiniest of a bit over the bed’s surface. 

Miss Pomfrey huffed in response to the facial pain I briefly shown, her arms tightening in a more stern stance as she looked down at me from the line of her nose, bright eyes suddenly sharp and assessing while her voice came out roughened. “You have blood all over your face and over the top of your collarbone, Draco. You fell pretty damn hard on the floor and by the looks of it, the impact may have punctured your lungs and caused some internal bleeding. I need to feel around your torso and your back to feel for anything else abnormal and conducting some x-ray scanning. I can’t do that if you keep being stubborn.” 

Miss Pomfrey knew me since I was a child, having constantly patched me up for bruises and cuts from the amount of wandering about I did around Hogwarts for the sole reason of having the curiosity of a cat and being a clumsy little shite. 

The old medic was like my grandmother and she never treated me any different compared to the other students, even when I acted like a bratty ponce.

Pomfrey was patient with me, despite my making her job harder than necessary. But I had an obvious suspicion that she put up with my grumbling and stubborn attitude because she knew that I had a problem with being touched and being coddled unless I verbally or physically asked for it.  

_Oh you sure asked to be touched when you snapped and tried attacking Ron and gave him the go ahead to touch you and bleed you out._

_You wanted him to touch you more when you felt his hands on you._

Suckling on the bottom of my lip, I mentally berated myself from my impending thoughts as I rose my gaze back up to meet Pomfrey's, sucking in a deep breath as I rolled my eyes with a my lips curved down in a show of disgruntled compliance. “Fine fine. But please, do it quickly.” My words came out in a hushed acquisition, gaze darting away from the old medic to veer my attention elsewhere as I heard Pomfrey give a sigh of relief, my body jerking over the bed when I felt her cool hands press softly against my body.

While Pomfrey used some chants and spells to use some magic medical proclivities that allowed her to see any damage going around inside of my body, I looked off towards the entrance of the nurse’s office, wondering if Pansy was sneering and pacing back and forth in her haughty concern since Miss Pomfrey had demanded her to stand outside and wait for me.

My best friend had immediately brought me to Pomfrey when she let me gain enough strength to get back up off the floor where Ron left me, her worry skyrocketing as she tried to feel me up for any other injuries that she couldn’t see while I tried batting away her frantic hands. 

I felt bad when we had called for the old medic when it was nearing midnight, but Pansy was adamant on getting my body checked out what with the amount of blood I spewed out of both my nose and mouth. 

“Your lungs are bruised and caused some inflammation due to the impact of your fall, resulting for some blood to rise up your esophagus but other than that, you’re alright. I’m going to give you some healing potions and a few muggle aspirins that you need to take twice daily and you should be ready to go.” Pomfrey’s reedy voice brought my mind back to reality, causing my head to turn her way once again as I gave a subtle nod in agreement, elation flooding my system in finally getting the chance to lie down on my bed and knowing that I didn't have any permanent damage on my person. 

_Ron was a fucking bastard._

“Thank you.” I murmured out my gratitude, watching with avid interest in the way Pomfrey mumbled her spells out as she whirled her cherry wooden wand around the span of my body, feeling the potions fall upon my body like a caressing soothe and brush along my flesh with a soft pressure that elicited my mouth to part on an exhale of content. 

My body was already healing. 

“Now I know you must have done a lot more than fall on the floor, young man. But I know you won’t tell me who did this to you because of that damn Malfoy pride of yours. It truly saddens me to see such a pretty little thing like yourself getting beaten. Be careful and safe from now on. Your lungs could have been punctured and I would have had to make you stay overnight and do some extensive healing spells.” Pomfrey narrowed the set of her light blue eyes at me, bringing the right of her hand up and opening her closed fist to reveal a little white bottle with her signature handwriting spelling out “Aspirins”. 

Pressing my lips together, I took the offered medicine and absently shook the small bottle between my thumb and middle finger as I slowly rose up from the surface of the plush mattress and gave the old medic an awkward wiggle of my fingers in a show of appreciation and a farewell. “I’m not a ‘pretty boy’ as you so kindly told me. But let’s hope that we don’t have to see each other again so soon. Bye Madame Pomfrey.” My voice came out in a quick rush of air, tone shifting into a teasing contemption. 

Pomfrey just waved me off like some sort of fly. 

And I wanted to snicker at her careless attitude because we both knew that she cared for me.

She knew I was always grateful towards her. 

Opening the door with a flourish, I saw Pansy rush to the right of my side, her face pinched into a mask of baffled concern as her eyes scanned the whole of my body up and down, form the tips of my toes to the top of my head.

I made a _tsk_ of a sound as I stepped forward and let the door close behind me, voice restless and vexing. “I’m fine Pansy dear. Had some healing potions given to me as well as some muggle medicine that I was told to take daily. Pomfrey said I was good to go.” 

Pansy pursed the shimmering gloss of her lips then, eyes the color of hazelnut brown widened in a look of distress in the gorgeous sharp lines of her features as she continued to assess me with a mother like tendency she fell into whenever I was in any sort of trouble. 

My best friend was beautiful with her smooth white flesh and her tall statue with voluptuous curves that any male and female in her vicinity would either desire for or want as their own. The almost burgundy hue of her long, pin straight hair was thick in the wisps of the unruly waves her strands catered to naturally.

Pansy made a dissatisfied wrinkle of her nose as she hissed at me beneath the whisper of her harsh breath, tone shifting into a cadence of impatience and soft annoyance. “I wish you’d bloody well tell me who the fuck did this to you so I could shove my foot down their throats. You look like a mess.”

I snickered at my friend’s words, lips pursing in a look of aggravated defiance as I started down the hall to my right so I could get to the Slytherin headquarters and get some good sleep before classes started early tomorrow morning. 

“Shut it, Pansy. The blood can wash off and I’m not going to tell you what happened. Let’s just agree that I supposedly fell and that’s all the information I’m giving you.” I responded in kind to Pansy’s words. 

My best friend trodded lightly beside me, glancing towards my person as the soft of her features pinched into worry save for the godsawful grim smile she gave my way in an effort to stop herself from showing the obvious concern she had for me. 

Pansy, despite her bitchy front, cared deeply about her friends and family. 

There was a reason why we were good friends, and that’s perhaps because of the similarity we had with one another, people that did well to be the most crudest brats alive but had the softest hearts when it came to people we cared for. 

I released a tired sigh as I looked towards my best friend with a slight raise of my brows, giving her a lopsided, tight smile in response to her own bad smile, voice lowering into a soft bemusement. “I’m fine, Pansy. I promise. Now we need to get some rest for classes tomorrow so let’s hurry along to our rooms.” 

I didn’t need to tell Pansy about how Ron had slammed me so hard against the floor that he had bruised my ribs after I started the damn fight with my short temper and ended up in Ron’s lap and making a fool of myself by moaning when our bodies pressed close together. 

That would not be something I was willing to tell Pansy anytime soon. 

With my best friend nodding in compliance to my words, we both headed towards the Slytherin dorm rooms to get some well needed rest.

 

* * *

 

Walking rather morbidly slow to my potions class, I tugged the stacks upon stacks of books in the cradle of my arms further into my chest, huffing quietly to myself as I tried to keep my irritation at bay from the sole reason of having to get out of bed to get to my classes. 

I was _not_ a morning person.

My breath hitched in my throat when I felt my body jostle abruptly to the side, my balance wavering as I felt one of the students ram their shoulder into my own, causing a slight whoosh of air to pass my lips at the sudden attack on my person.

The girl having bumped into me gave me a musing snicker, the lank of their form slinking around and in front of my person with a fast pace of a walk, the twitching delight curving up on their lips visible to my eye right when they turned their head away from my figure to look in front of them, an air of haughty joy surrounding their figure. 

I was not in the mood to be nice at the moment, and being bullied right now just made me want to claw at someone’s eyes until they bled out and were pronounced blind by my very hands. 

Keeping my features schooled into a look of indifference, I picked up the rhythm of my steps, the blood seeming to rush into my ears with a heady sensation as I felt a sort of giddy attitude and anticipation at the idea running wildly in the confines of my head. 

Reaching the woman, decked out in their Hufflepuff uniform, I swiftly stuck my foot out just as I took a sharp turn into the next hallway that lead down to my potions class at the end of the corridor to my right, having quickly nicked the girl’s foot in time to watch her body spasm from out of the corner of my eye and tip forward with a resounding thud and a screech of exclamation as she hit the floor. 

I didn’t stick around long enough for the girl to start hissing curse words my way let alone try to hex me in retaliation, walking with a rushed pace in my trek to get to my class as I let a small lift of my lips curve at the corner in a burst of small satisfaction. 

_Serves the bitch right._

People were already piling themselves into the room in a steady stream, their voices mingling with one another as they talked animatedly with soft whispers or leveled tones, completely immersed in their own world with whomever they deemed fit to converse with, friend or stranger wise. 

No one talked to me except Pansy. 

Blaise didn’t return to Hogwarts after the war, but he still sent letters to Pansy and I once a month, and we sent some of our own back. 

Pansy and I didn’t care much for the bad treatment we got from the students here since we had each other and I was fine with that, but I know that at times it would get to be too much for Pansy to handle and I’d catch her crying to herself when she decided to sleep over in my dorm room in secret to make herself feel comfortable and not feel as alone as she thinks she is. My best friend acted like nothing happened the next day, as if I didn’t hear her sob on my bed while I made a very cushioned nest made up of my thousands of fluffy blankets on the floor next to her. 

Walking into my Dark Arts class, I wound my body through the rows and rows of seats where students chatted among themselves, were lost in their own world, or was preoccupied by some muggle or wizarding device. 

I often sat in the far back so I wouldn’t have to feel this paranoid anxiety driven need to look behind me twenty four seven to make sure I was safe and wasn’t going to get hexed or something of sorts from the students who could be behind me. 

Pansy wasn’t in this class with me sadly so I didn’t have much of anyone to talk with. 

Seating myself in the back corner of the classroom, I sagged against my seat with a perpetual wince. The bruises and marred flesh over the vertebrae of my spine and tailbone ached with a dull throb from last night, making me wriggle over my seat in an attempt to find some sort of comfort within my body’s distress. 

The subtle pain just made me want to throw a tantrum.

I shouldn’t have even stayed long enough for Weasley to get me all riled up and pissed off. I wouldn’t have gotten my arse handed to me and be walking around with my body aching everywhere. 

“Alright, everyone. Today, I have some news!” Professor Flintly, our Dark Arts teacher, had come bumbling into the room with cheeks reddened from probably having booked it here to get to class on time to start it, his large body encased in sweat drenched suited clothes. 

The banter in the class died down at Professor Flintly’s words, his voice somewhat squeaky in the breathless pitch in his tone while he tried to catch his breath and adjust the skew of his glasses perched haphazardly on the tip of his nose, dark jasper eyes wandering around aimlessly as he dumped his books and other supplies over his desk with a huff. 

Pushing the disarray of his shaggy brown locks from his gaze, he straightened out his shoulders to lean his hip against his desk, chest heaving up and down as his breaths tried to even themselves out. “You eighth years will be taking a trip by the end of this week to Durmstrang Institute as a sort of celebration for your last year as students in a wizarding school. The Durmstrang Institute is allowing us along with other schools to come over and celebrate with the other eighth years for a whole week. There will be lots of food, fun activities, and exploring around Bulgaria. Now since you guys are all of age to consent to anything, it’s up to you if you want to go or not.”

Oh holy hell. 

There was a beat of silence before the class erupted into hoots and hollers of joyous, excited yelling and shrieking, the students’ bodies humming with new found energy early in the morning as everyone started to jitter on the spot, humming with vitalized giddiness.

It was sort of amusing to watch. 

And my own heart raced with Professor Flintly’s announcement. 

Having a week to just chill and have some fun in another country sounded bloody well fantastic, and not to mention that Durmstrang had some fine looking men in their academy if I remember correctly from when Viktor and some of his classmates came down for the Triwizard tournament. I could absolutely oggle at some of them and maybe even get one to give me a proper fucking. 

I haven’t had sex in a while. 

And I’ve only done it twice, both guys from foreign countries I had been visiting. The first was some Russian who was rather fit and had a boxer’s body, eyes the color of ice blue. He was handsome, and he couldn’t stop staring at my sixteen year old arse. I was a blushing bumbling mess around the guy when I met him for the first time in a store in Moscow. But with having a good repertoire of languages in my head, I spoke timidly to the Russian in his mother tongue and was cute enough to get the guy’s attention to the point where he had asked for my number. The next day I was called on my muggle phone from the Russian, met up with the guy without my mother knowing about it at some fancy restaurant where he bought me dinner, took me to his place afterwards and fucked me into his mattress, hands gripping my hips as he shoved his average sized cock into my arse over and over again like a rabid dog.

He got off too fast though. 

And I didn’t get to come because of it. 

The russian kept hitting my prostate dead on but practically two seconds into it and he came. 

I wanted to strangle him with how he left me feeling unsatisfied.

And then there was the second one. This time I was with my father. Lucius had dragged me with him to Cuba for a wizarding meeting with some purebloods about some business matters, and I had wandered off while he was in a conference call. I just turned seventeen then. 

Walking around Cuba and sneaking into a club for the sole purpose of my curiosity getting the best of me in wondering what a club looked like from the inside, I had found myself being pushed into the men’s bathroom from a man in his early twenties with black thick locks, a lean and muscular build and eyes a translucent amber tone that had gotten me weak in the knees. He was sinful with the way he husked spanish praises into the red of my ears as he nipped at my skin there and hoisted me up onto the bathroom sink with the strong of his hot hands on the slim of my hips, impatiently sliding off my trousers and pistoning his long prick into my spasming arse with his spit being the only lubrication to slick his way into my body.

The Cuban made me scream, my head tipped back in pleasure as the sweat of his body stuck to my flesh while he fucked me with the intention of a ram, but like the first time I had sex, the guy came too fast, having ejaculated all over my shirt while I shook with both heat and aggravation at not having gotten my pleasure at the end of it. 

I simply pushed the guy off of me, washed myself off, and walked out without a second glance back at the Cuban. 

The sex I had during those only times didn’t satisfy me. So I was stuck with dildos for the rest of the time afterwards, the objects having made me come quite a significant amount  of times compared to when those men had fucked me. But still, a dildo didn’t compare to the sensation and heat that a real cock had. 

_You need someone who can fuck you into a coma and make you come so many times you’re left sobbing and ruined._

Mother and father didn’t mind that I was gay, they suspected it since I was a child, so when I told them I was during the war where I was too worn down to hide anything or keep any more secrets, they simply shrugged it off and we went on with our lives. 

“So I’ll hand out a sheet where you can write your name down to let me know who is going and who isn’t. After the paper is passed around, hand it back to me, and then we'll get our lesson started. You'll turn to page 456 in our Dark Arts book to get on with today's class.” I veered away from my thoughts at Professor Flintly’s intruding voice, my breath whooshing out of my lungs at the anticipation of practically a week of vacation in another country and maybe getting the proper fucking I damn well deserved. 

Biting down on my bottom lip, I nibbled precariously on the flesh as I felt the flutter of my pale lashes brush softly against the tips of my flushed cheekbones, blinking slowly as heat started to rise up the space of my slender neck and over my face. 

_Don’t get horny thinking about getting fucked when you’re in the middle of class!_

Feeling the press of my black sleek trousers caress over the slim of my thighs that seemed to create a downy dew of sweat beneath the fabric from the sudden warmth that flooded my system like an intrusive scorch, the uprising heave of my chest was sudden and fast as I brought the trembling of my hands over my lap in an attempt to distract myself from the arousal that abruptly slammed into me. 

I did well to keep my fingers from tapping against my groin, keeping my body still as to ward off the warmth that wanted to slip it’s way down the line of my bruised spine with a whispering breeze, into the pit of my gut and spread out over my prick, a dipping sensation of wanton _need_ that itched to swallow me whole. 

_Ron would surely know how to use his thick, fat cock-_

“Draco?” A voice, low and dipped in breathless confusion, disrupted my haze of thought, eliciting a wet gasp to peel past the moist of my mouth that popped open in time to the way my body jolted across the seat I settled in, the material of my button up shirt and pants obnoxiously teasing along my heated skin like a taunt. 

Sliding my gaze to my right, I caught the dark, rich burnt orange gaze of a male student that, for the life of me, I couldn’t remember the name of even though we sat next to each other for a good year almost. 

Resisting my need to let out the whimper trying to tear its way out of my working throat, I swallowed around a dry mouth and flicked the mercury of my eyes towards the slip of paper clutched loosely in the guy’s outstretched left hand as he waited patiently for me to take it from his awaiting grip. 

The white locks of my hair swept across the skin of my forehead as I tilted it, feeling the brush of the silky smooth strands of my locks kiss my flesh in the messy, disheveled state it was in. 

I tried to even out my breaths, calming down the filthy thoughts that invaded my mind as I let my heated mouth set into a dull line, body growing lax against the back of my wooden chair while I noticed the way the student next to me was watching me with rather avid interest given the way those burning eyes of his trailed over the slim of my form with a slow appraisal, intent and heavy. 

“Hand the paper over then.” I snapped at the boy, irritation and embarrassment trying to pierce my lungs at the way the boy was unconsciously undressing me, the tone of my voice jilted and cold. 

I wasn’t going to acknowledge how my clothes dampened over the slick of my skin, nope, not at all. 

_You horny git!_

The student let out an indignant huff, the somewhat dark of his bright gaze growing hard and annoyed in the flash of the orange color there as he tossed the paper onto my desk with a turn of his head and grumbling huff, voice murmured in a rushed husk as the boy’s hazel hair fell over his narrowed eyes. “Fucking princess.”

My lips thinned out when I heard the unmistakable snickers of some of the other students in front of me, clearly giving away the fact that they must have heard what the guy next to me had said. 

“Don’t be an arsehole when you’re just embarrassed at my having caught you checking me out.” I drawled my words out in a lazy, haughty manner, taking complete pleasure in the way the class around us started to titter and chuckle to themselves when the orange eyed guy started spluttering on the spot and whipped his head back towards my way with a fluster of gibberish words and a snarl curling up at his lip. 

And that’s when I decided to get up from my seat after quickly signing my name on the paper and tossing it to the student in front of me, telling Mr. Flintly that I wasn’t feeling good and that I was going to Madame Pomphrey’s office. With a flourish of my feet, I hightailed it out of the class with my books in hand. 

I studied the material for the Dark Arts class's lesson this week two weeks ago, I didn’t mind missing the class and I really didn’t want to sit in there with a bunch of idiots at the moment, especially now that the guy I was sitting next to probably wanted to hex me into the muggle world. 

And the teachers, despite the war and the part I played in it, were all very lenient towards me, treating me like every other student here. I think it had become a policy for teachers to treat all students equally since the war and were expected to be non biased towards anyone. So it wasn't a surprise to me that Mr. Flintly simply nodded my way in a nonverbal consent for me to go to Madame Pomphrey, and I had a feeling that Mr. Flintly liked me since he always gave me some smiles whenever handing back my graded schoolwork, revealing some hushed praises my way. I think that the guy thought that I wasn’t as bad a person everyone made me out to be but tried not to show it so he wouldn’t get backlash from the students who did hate me and cause a ruckus in class if they figured out. 

Gods forbid if someone were to be nice to an ex death eater. 

Instead of going to Madame Pomphrey, I hightailed my arse to the Quidditch field. My next class wouldn’t be until the next hour so I had some time to dawdle around aimlessly.

Although I no longer played Quidditch, I still went out to the field so I can open the large case kept in the boy’s locker rooms containing already magically enhanced brooms and take one out for a fly. I usually do this a few times just to feel that exhilarating sensation from floating and flying above the ground and feeling _free_.

I was going to have to ignore the ache in my tailbone and spine though if I was getting on one. 

Walking across the large dewy green grass field belonging to the pitch, I couldn’t help the grin that spread across my face, lips slowly tipping up at the corners as I let my head fall back and basked in the glow of the spring sun spilling across my body in a warm, tantalizing touch, a cool breeze sweeping around my figure as the fine tendrils of my light hair swathed over my cheeks and forehead in a soft caress. 

Mr. Gobb, the P.E teacher, would have the students do a run around in the Quidditch Field in the morning, so I didn’t see any class out right now and since I often went out here during the late evenings when the students were out here, I often just walked around the field by myself or took a broom and just flew a little bit while completely ignoring everyone else. 

It was peacefully quiet when no one was out in the Quidditch Field.

Maybe I should just sit out in the middle of the pitch and lie there since my whole body was sore from yesterday and getting on a broom would not help the ache fade away but worsen my body instead.

“Now what’s a Malfoy doing out here all by his lonesome self?” A male’s voice sounded from behind my person, the words taunting in the low jilt of their tone and eliciting my spine to grow rigid as I sucked in a harsh breath that seemed to congest my lungs, trepidation clouding my senses as I turned on the heels of my feet. 

Three guys stood in front of me, the middle one tall and lean muscled and reminding me of a runner with his Ravenclaw uniform accentuating the hard dips and strong limbs of his figure. The dark amethyst, almost violet hue of their gaze hooded with a haughty, calm fixation on my stiffened figure. The Ravenclaw’s sun kissed golden blonde hair was styled into a buzzcut, complementing the soft brown shade of his skin rather well. 

The guy to his right came from the same house as the Ravenclaw, this time having a lanky build with a statue at the same height as my own and sporting a blue mohawk, an unkempt uniform, and eyes the color of baby blue, bright and clear sky orientated. The white of his skin was dotted with freckles everywhere.

And the last guy of the trio to the left of the buzzcutted Ravenclaw, was a Gryffindor. He was short, his skin olive toned and doing well to harmonize with the color of his dark brown, almost black, gaze. He was a stocky looking fellow, packing muscle here and there. His hair was put into a military cut, mousy chestnut colored locks pin straight and falling into his face rather annoyingly. 

“Excuse me?” I drew my words out into a soft murmur, the lax of my tone coming out in the neutral confidence I procured to cover up the antsy sensation crawling morbidly beneath my flesh. 

The purple eyed Ravenclaw guy gave me a leer, the sharp of his grin annoying as the glow of his eyes flashed with a teasing dark glint as he responded. “What I mean to say is, what’s a faggot doing out here? Are you hoping to watch the guys work out like the pervert you are when you come out to the Quidditch field?”

Mohawk guy chimed in with a trill in his low voice, smirking languidly as he tilted his head my way and mockingly dragged the bright blue of his eyes down my body and back up with his face pinched in look of amused disgust. “Or are you looking to catch someone’s attention walking out here, defenseless and teasing in that tidied up uniform of yours? You planning to wiggle that tight, perky arse of yours enough to have some stranger push you down and shove their cock into your princess hole-”

_Fucking bastards._

I snarled at the Mohawk guy before me, lips turning up into a grim line of rage that I couldn’t help but let surface forth across the once nonchalant line of my mouth, my words coming out in a biting manner as I spat my anger out through the clench of my bared teeth. “You must have imagined fucking me so much to give such a detailed fantasy about pushing me down and shoving a cock up my arse. Are you a closeted gay of sorts? At least I don’t cower behind insults at others in hopes of hiding my denial of my sexual preferences. If you’re so adamant on making up gay scenarios in your mind about other men, maybe you should try them out instead of wallowing away in your repressed head, you fucking dimwit.”

I didn’t stop my reign of scathing words, turning my attention to the purple eyed guy this time and away from the stunned face of the Mohawk bitch. “If you have the energy worrying about what I do during my free time, maybe you should start using it to start worrying about passing your classes because gods knows that you’re probably a dumb piece of shite whose got awful grades and is barely passing your courses with the vague amount of vocabulary you just gave me. I’d rather be smart and gay then a bully who probably doesn’t know the difference between a cock and a vagina.”

The Gryffindork, whom was silent for this whole exchange, started towards me, his mouth turning down to reveal an angered frown as the pitch black of his gaze shadowed over in a harsh concentration. “Stop fucking talking you little-”

That’s when I decided to run for it. 

I had made out the way the three guys took an intimidating step towards me, their faces misconstruing into a look of aggravated hate, to know that they had decided to poke jabs at me for the sole purpose of fucking with me.

And I was correct. 

Already sprinting my way across the field, I heard their bountiful footsteps slamming against the grassy floor as disturbed growls left their mouth from behind me, bounding towards my person as I ran towards the boys' locker rooms in hopes of slamming the door shut shut in time and twisting the lock in place to keep them out. 

They wouldn’t be able to use magic. 

The use of magic wasn’t allowed inside of school without a professor having deemed them able to or if it was for lessons, if one was to use it in the muggle world, they would have to be arrested. Hogwarts itself signaled the headmaster, Professor Dimitrov, if there was magic being used on the property. The academy had magical sensors embedded into it’s foundation for the sole reason of detecting unsupervised magic using and potential danger. 

How Ron got away with using magic the other night without getting caught by the academy, was something I was rather confused and dumbfounded about it. 

I yelped out when I felt a shocking current of electricity shooting straight into the top of my left shoulder, snapping my teeth shut to keep myself from releasing a stuttered whimper as the sensation of a bloody _jinx_ spell eluding small sparks of pain to shiver in my shoulder. 

The guys were using magic on me, specifically a dark charm. 

I knew this because with a simple quick turn of my head so I could look over my shoulders, the three men had their wands out and about as they gave me shit eating, manic grins and started to murmur beneath their breaths while an array of jinx’s started to rain down on my body after the magic shot out of the tips of their wands and aimed straight at me. 

Fuckfuck _fuck!_

Shots of jinx’s hammered into my limbs and every surface of my back, the bruises and my ribs screaming out at me in searing agony causing my mouth to pop open and emit distressed sounds, pitched high in my throat as I resisted the need to drop to the grass beneath my clambering feet and curl in on myself to cover myself from the constant stinging pain that the three men cast on my figure. 

“Stop it!” I yelled out to the three guys, voice steady and defiant although the hint of my panicked hurt flowed into the strain of my tone as I screamed out of frustration towards the guys who were obnoxiously laughing like fucking hyenas in their mirth of hurting me. 

Everything _hurt._

When I reached the locker room entrance, I swung the door open with my left hand only to shut it with a profound thud and click of the lock in a fast, hysterical movement, my breaths wheezing passed my parted, moist lips as the haphazard state of my winded hair fell into my eyes and my clothes were left rumpled around the petite of my frame from the fumbling and running I just put myself through.

When silence followed for the next few seconds, my body tense and rigid from where I was hunched over trying to catch my breath, I thought that the guys decided that their little bullying escapade was not worth it and left me be, only for my body to jump at least five inches off of the ground as I squeaked rather embarrassingly high when the door was pounded against with a dull resounding thud. 

“Open the fucking door, Malfoy!” The angered yell from the Mohawk dude was prominent, containing a trace of crazed adrenaline that made me turn swiftly on the trembling of my feet and run through the aisles of lockers, the wide of my eyes searching for the nearest hiding spot in case the three men decided to use magic to open the door and come after me. 

Jinx spells weren't strong enough to set off the academy's magic sensor's so the three guys wouldn't get into trouble since they wouldn't get noticed. 

The three guys may be able to cast jinx spells, but I think that they weren’t skilled enough in the magical arts to unlock a door quiet yet. They looked to be in their sixth years anyway. And they haven’t barged through yet so obviously they didn’t have what it took to open the damn door and that would definitely set off the school's sensors. 

_Great, now you’re getting bullied by people younger than you!_

Wincing slightly as my knees buckled in on themselves from the pain sluicing throughout the whole of my body, fine tremors raked down my spine as I pressed my lips together tightly, my tailbones throbbing viciously along with the backs of my ribs thrumming in a numbing burn. 

I didn’t bother responding to the demand of the Mohawk guy, but instead decided to walk in a quickened pace through the rows and rows of lockers surrounding me on either side, hoping to find another door that led me out of the locker room and outside again where I can circle around Hogwarts and get somewhere safe. 

But when I reached the end of one of the rows, my eyes zeroed in on the shower stalls to my right, each one spaced out by concrete walls and wooden thin door frames that hovered slightly above the floor. 

My gaze found one of shower stalls, door slightly left ajar as the pitter-patter of the shower head’s water sprinkling across the slate floor seemed to echo mockingly in the confounds of my eardrums, the pounding of my heart racing along with the way the rhythm of the drops collided to the floor. A pair of bare feet seen through the space where the bottom of the door and floor created had made me curse silently to myself. 

_There was someone here?!_

And then the door opened to the only occupied shower stall. 

_Oh bloody hell._

Ron Weasley stood there, in all his naked glory. 

I fucking _stared._

Ron’s body was covered in tattoos of the same intricate designs that painted over his arms, neck, and shoulders, running down the sharp of his strong shoulder blades and down his spine and to his sides. The muscles of his thighs and calves were etched in the same sinful art while some of the designs came to fruition over his pecs but not his entire chest. Nothing touched his groin area though.  

The sound of the shower still running in the background became like white noise to me with the sudden subtle humming in my ears as I stared on at the redhead.

Water traced heatedly down the chords of muscles that bulged and expanded on his body, the smooth wet sheen of Ron’s alabaster unblemished flesh reflecting the fluorescent lighting above our heads and creating an unearthly beautiful gleam over the redhead’s skin as the steam of the water mystified and created a screen of smoke to interlace and swirl out of the lean and muscled frame of his tall stature. The way his hard abdomen became even more insanely defined in his row of abs from the way the water dripped and licked away at the muscles had my teeth clacking together to keep my mouth shut and to prevent the pathetic, needy whine from escaping my throat. 

I did not dare look down at Ron’s dick. 

Nope. 

I would faint. 

_And Ron would notice you checking his_ _cock out, you idiot!_

My eyes couldn’t help but take in the slick of Ron’s auburn locks, how the strands plastered themselves in disarray over his forehead and the sharp of his cheekbones, the dark of his hair from the water reminding me of a fire's core, hot and heavy in the red hue. 

The Weasel was a masterpiece in every gods’ given right. 

He eluded power and confidence in the way he held himself upright yet relaxed in his naked state. 

“Pervert”. The low husk of Ron’s voice shook my very foundation, causing my attention to veer away from the Gryffindor’s bare, wet body, and up to meet the azure, navy crystalline shade of Ron’s eyes that practically scorched me from where I rigidly stood. 

That’s when I realized what Ron just said. 

Heat immediately flooded my cheeks and up the length of my neck, embarrassment covering my system as my groin threatened to perk up and fill with the rush of my blood in my aroused yet mortified state. 

“I-I-I am not looking at you l-like _that!_ ” My voice came out in a shrill breaking screech of affronted shame, the tip of my tongue peeking out to lick away at the bottom of my lip to keep my mouth from going dry in the face of a naked Ronald Weasley.

_That’s a lie! You were very much checking the man out._

And then the bastard had the nerve to start a slow trek of a walk towards me, making my whole body erupt into a quake as I stumbled backwards away from the intruding figure of Ron. 

The way his muscles shifted and tensed with every casual step the Gryffindor took towards me had my lungs collapsing in on themselves while I was stuck in the man’s dark blue depths that seemed to breathe fire with the way the sapphire of his eyes pulsated like a flickering flame of a candle, stalking towards me with the grace of a damn predator. 

_Don’t look down at his dick!_

That meaty, thick, long cock of his was probably swinging to and fro as Ron kept coming towards me and I kept retreating with every step he took. 

“Are too.” The deep timbre of Ron’s voice thundered throughout the stall in a low murmur of a knowing lull, the sound caressing over the skin of my body in a tantalizing touch that had me sucking in a sharp breath. 

Then that scent Ron carried with him seemed to make my brain turn into a damn puddle, musky and intoxicating in its wake.

Why were we having this stupid argument right now!? 

“Am no-” My words were cut short when I heard the indefinite bang of the locker room door echo throughout the entirety of the area, shocking me out of my retaliating response towards Ron and causing my body to jerk violently back in surprise and abrupt anxiety as my mouth released a whimpered gasp. 

My eyes whipped away from Ron to gaze through the rows of lockers, my eyes frantic in the face of knowing that three people were waiting outside of a door and trying to force their way in just to get some good shits and giggles out of bothering and hurting me. 

I just wanted to get some fresh air! Not get fucked with!

“Maybe I should rape you in the damn arse to teach you a lesson, you fucking pureblooded fairy!”. The booming snare of the blonde Raven Claw’s voice fabricated into an almost crazed, harsh undertone, an obnoxious taunt floundering about in the apex of his words as I stabbed my upper teeth into the bottom of my lip to chew nervously over the flesh. 

I’ll have to find an exit around here somewhere fast.

“I-I got to go-” I released a squeak, chest inflating with the bountiful amount of air I sucked in at the sound of the locker room door banging open and slamming against the inner wall with a shudder and groan at the same time I felt a hot, wet, large hand grip around the slim of my wrist in an iron clasp, the sensation of the hand tugging on my limb forcing my body to lurch forwards and my feet to skitter about across the floor in a gobsmacked manner. 

Ron had turned to his side, the lean of his frame tense and hard as his muscles shifted in the sinuous shape of their cords while he dragged me bodily across the floor and shoved me straight into the shower he had vacated in not too long ago, releasing my wrist only to slam the same hand he had gripped me with into the center of my back to make me stagger my way under the water spray of the shower. 

And without further ado, I didn’t even have the time to comprehend what the fuck was going on before I heard the unmistakable footsteps of the men that were chasing me near the space I was in, Ron giving me a sharp narrowed look of his cerulean gaze to silently command me to stay put while he slammed the shower’s door shut with an easy flick of his hand, blocking me from anyone’s view as the Gryffindor stood in front of the shower stall. 

Ron’s gaze right before closing the door shut had left me speechless. 

There was pure malice and dominant command in the way his jawline went hard and the furrow of his brows gave away the deep rooted finality of his silent order towards me, giving away the simple knowledge that there would be consequences to come if I didn’t stay in the shower stall. 

Was Ron helping me hide from those guys?

What the fuck?

My clothes were getting soaked through, the water from the shower’s spray pounding down over the slim of my figure as it wet the whole of my frame. My blouse stuck sticky and slick over the perk of my nipples and chest, suctioning to the dip of my belly button and the slight curves of my waist and torso. My trousers were practically hugging the round of my arsecheeks, the fabric fitting themselves over every nook and cranny of my small figure as I blinked away the water from the pale of my lashes and rounded, flustered eyes. I had to reach my hand up to wipe away the opal wet locks of my hair that were in disarray from the water. 

My eyes caught sight of six pairs of feet belonging to the guys who chased me into the locker rooms, their steps faltering once they caught sight of a naked Ron right in front of them. 

“Have you seen Malfoy around?” The Gryffindor guy’s voice sounded throughout the sudden awkward silence that permeated throughout the atmosphere when the three guys approached a nude Weasley, the Gryffindor’s voice having rose up into a nervous, confused tremor in his question towards Ron. 

The guy was probably confounded at having seen Ron naked and the redhead having no shame at all in the state he was in. 

“No. Now leave.” The redhead’s response came out blunt and without any inflection in his monotonous voice, his words casual yet firm in the way he drew out his unperturbed statements. 

Mohawk guy spoke up then, his voice curious and cautious. “Is that Malfoy in the stall you’re in front of?”

Ron gave away a derogatory snort, his voice lowered into a harsh, deep lull now. “That’s a lad I had my cock up not a few seconds ago before you guys came barging in and ruined my daily fix. The guy in there is shy so I can’t have you seeing him. Hence why I’m out here, in my birthday suit, trying to make you guys go away so I can come peacefully like I planned to.”

_Oh my gods!_

The Blonde guy of the group spoke up, voice pitched low in a quiet disgusted prominence. “So you _are_ one of them fags-”

“I think you should choose your next words carefully before you find yourself sporting one of the showers’ head shoved so far up your arse you’ll be walking funny and your insides scrambled for weeks.” Ron’s voice cut sharp and brutally into Blondie’s words, the timbre of his tone vibrating the room and shaking the marrow of my bones in a heated threat that I could pick up from behind the door as I stood still and quiet, my heart thudding against the shake of my chest as I held my breath in anticipated nerves. 

“S-s-sorry. We’ll leave you be.” This time it was the Gryffindor guy out of the three man group that uttered his stuttering, edged voice, clearly intimidated by Ron and his not so subtle threat. 

And with no surprise, I saw and heard the three men’s feet scurrying away and out the door they most likely slammed against and broken open just to get their hands on me and to mess with me some more. 

_Fucking idiots._

Jolting on the spot where I stood when the door swung open outwards to reveal a still very naked Ron, I stared with the wide of my eyes as I tilted my head back at the way the Gryffindor’s muscles expanded and relaxed, the dark of his auburn hair ominous in its shadowed reddened hue while my grey gaze followed the trail of water droplets running along the slick lean tattooed muscles the redhead was sporting before me. 

“I-I … why did you help m-me?”. My voice came out stilted in a weird high octave, shock coloring the meek of my tone as I angled my body towards Ron and did my damndest to ignore the close proximity between the two of our wet bodies. The water poured down on my figure and soaked through my clothes while I stared up into the azure of the redhead’s eyes that peered down at me with a look of something I couldn’t put my finger on, the neutral set of his mouth ominous. 

“So you can owe me a favor. Since I helped you not get beaten to death by a bunch of freshman basically, I want you to help me with something outside of Hogwarts.” Ron’s low drawl of a response had my eyes bugging out of my head with how large they grew, my mouth popping open and closing immediately from the irritating sensation of water gathering in the divot of my bottom lip and running down the slope of my flesh there. 

_Of course Ron helped you only for you to_ _do him a favor in return._

I couldn’t help narrowing my eyes up at Ron, my metallic gaze sharpening as I gave a small huff of indignation towards the redhead, my hands at my side clenching into tight fists as I felt my body shake with an incoming annoyed burst that bubbled at the surface of my chest. “You only helped me just to entrap me in a debt. You’re such a fucking bastard.” My words were hissed out in a gritted exclamation.

Ignoring the water gathering in my eyes and continuously blurring my vision, I simply wiped away the wet from my slit gaze with a fast brush of back of my hand, pressing my lips together in a hard line. 

“And to think a Malfoy like yourself didn’t even see this happening the moment I shoved you into the shower. Such a shame you didn’t have enough cunningness to predict my intentions. You should have seen this coming from the start, _Little Bunny_.” Ron’s obnoxiously enticing mouth curved slightly at the edges, agonizingly slow in the low taunt he veered towards my person with the nickname he gave me just now, a spark of electric blue lighting like a flash over the carribbean set of his gaze that stared down at me, dark amusement evident in the way his handsome features shifted. 

Ron knew he had me right where he wanted me. By bringing up my being a damn Malfoy, it already made it bad that I had fallen into his trap but to make matters worse, if I was to no got through with returning the favor, it would only make me look like a Malfoy who didn’t follow through with a debt, which was even worse. My pride was something I cherished, and I couldn’t let Ron get the best of me and make me look like a dimwit if I didn’t go through with returning a favor. 

_He got one on you._

Ron probably didn’t use magic to make the men scurry because the school grounds would have sensed unsupervised magic and Ron would have gotten in trouble. He also was a member of the Golden Trio, just that was enough to scare everyone here. The Gryffindor didn’t have to do much to make people run from him. 

But he used magic last night and didn't get caught. Why didn't he just use his magic to make the guys go away? Maybe Ron didn't want to use his magic and wanted to get in a physical fight. Maybe he was raring to spill some blood with reddened knuckles. The redhead had a thing for violence and maybe he didn't want the guys to go away so easily and fight back so he could release some pent up anger?

Or Ron just thought using his magic over something trivial was a waste of his time? 

The Gryffindor clearly made a show of his help for me only to make me return a favor.

“I _hate_ you, Ronald Weasley.” I spewed out my words, the biting prominence sharp in the soft of my murmur while I glared harder up at the man, blinking profusely away the water spraying down on my person while heat coiled deep in my gut and over the skin of my cheeks in chagrin at having been bested. The nickname Ron gave me not a few seconds ago echoed in the confines of my ears and my body warmed in a rush of confused arousal from remembering it. 

The redhead suddenly had crowded in on me, his bare chest a few mere centimeters away from my own in a blurring movement. My mouth released a humiliating squeal of befuddlement as my feet fumbled about over the wet ground in my panicked and stricken character at the abrupt invasion on my space, a gasp leaving the wet of my mouth as I was forced to grapple for the wall behind me to keep myself steady with trembling hands while leaning my head further back as Ron's shadow shrouded over me, tall and looming as he raised his brow up at me. 

The infuriating man lifted the lean muscles of his forearms, the hard of his chest heaving with his next breath as the water now spilled down both our frames in a warmed wetness while Ron pushed himself further into my personal bubble and entrapped me on either side with his arms caging me in, my back pressed firmly against the wall as I gaped up at the man in affrontation and confused heated anger. 

Ron’s scent and the heat of his body so close to mine had my mind in a daze while my prick started to perk up in inevitable interest, a low dipping fiery sensation unfurling and spreading down the inner slopes of my thighs and groin. 

_Nononononono! Now is not the time to get turned on, you little shite!_

Ron’s sapphire eyes ensnared my pale ones when I attempted to look to the side and away from the man, catching my frantic large gaze with a simple tilt of his head, the water swathing his sharp features in a look of a wet shimmer over the smooth of his flesh, hair a dark shade of burnt brown orange as the muscles in his shoulder blades became pronounced in the way he trapped me between his flexing arms, strong and harsh. 

The tattoos seemed to darken beneath the spray of the water, colored in shadowed designs over the light skin of the redhead. 

“Is the Little Bunny scared to crawl out of its hole and play with the other animals for a bit?” Ron drew out his words in a deep timbre, rumbling in the depth of his chest as I tried to breathe around suffocating, hot air as I watched the man beneath the pale of my wet lashes and turned pink at the cheeks as the air stuttered in my lungs at the sinister grin playing over the Gyrffindor’s striking face.

On instinct, I let my bottom lip pop out into a discouraged pout, flexing my fingers in a minute habit of mine while I dug the tips of my nails into the flesh of my wet palm, scraping the soft tender skin there in a hard push, flustered and angered at having put myself in this situation with Ron of all people. 

_Just do what the redhead wants. Then you can get on with your life._

“I’m not _scared_ of owing you a damn favor. I’ll do it.” My words came out in a downy lull beneath the shrouding sound of the water pelting over my flesh and soaked clothes, eyes caught with Ron’s. 

Flicking my tongue over my lip to lick away the water gathering there from the shower, I caught the way the azure orbs of Ron’s caught onto the motion, his gaze darkening as they fixated for the briefest of moments on my mouth only to shift lower down the length of my body, cobalt eyes drinking in every space of my frame in a burning observation as they trekked my torso and the perk of my wet pink nipples prodding against the white sheen of my blouse. 

I went completely still. 

My flesh felt on fire, Ron’s gaze leaving a trail of heat that zipped its way straight into my navel as the redhead's burning eyes trailed over the curve of my hips and the slope of my thighs and perking groin pressing against the wet fabric of my trousers. 

Oh _fuck._

Blushing like a damn tomato, I slowly put the right of my hand over my crotch, trying to cover up the evidence of my arousal as I tried to even my breathing out in the face of realizing how exposed I felt with the water drenching my clothes and my prick rising with every passing second a very naked Ron was near me. 

I still didn’t look down at his cock. 

I’d go batshit crazy. 

_You’d let him shove his prick into you right here and now so he could pound your tight boy pussy against this shower stall wall._

I wanted to shove a broom stick in my eye sockets to keep myself from thinking such horrid thoughts. 

And once again, my mouth ran off by itself without my say so, voice lightly teasing around the edges of a nervous knowing mischief, my tone bratty and haughty. “Look who’s the pervert now”. 

 _You need to keep your mouth shut sometimes!_ _  
_

Ron’s slow perusal of my body halted when he reached the bottom of my feet, the illuminate set of his eyes glowing darkly beneath the spray of water. The defined lines of his face grew stiff as a muscle ticked on the right of his jaw with the set of his lips turning into a straight line of indifference, peering down at me from the line of his straight nose with an air of grim intimidation. 

Fuck, this man was gorgeous in his severity. 

“It’s only in your imagination that I’d look at you with something akin to desire. Don’t think so highly of yourself, Malfoy. Now get out of my sight so I can finish my shower. Meet me at the front of the Forbidden Forest at midnight three days from now to ensure the favor you owe.” The redhead’s words spoke out in a disgruntled firm cadence, deep and without any much emotion as those blue eyes veered elsewhere except on my person in a show of dismissing my presence and letting his arms drop away from either side of me as he took a step back.

_Jerk._

I shooed away that instant throb of prickling pain in my chest at the words Ron emitted, putting an invisible foot down on my pathetic hurt over knowing that Ron didn’t find me attractive and that I may really well just be thinking too highly of myself in thinking that I got this man’s attention in that small moment of his perusal on my body.

I don’t need Ron’s attention anyway.

I was good looking, I knew this. I didn’t need the redhead’s approval on my person to make myself feel better nor anyone else’s. I don’t need Ron to think me pretty. 

 _You’d like him to though._  

Letting out a huff of resentment and annoyance, I hurried on out of the stall, making sure my body didn’t touch Ron’s as I sidestepped around the Gryffindor in my haste to get the fuck away from the bastard and put as much distance between us as possible before I decided to either slap him across the face or grind my hardened prick against his thigh like some wanton little slut, my eyes straying from the hard rock lean and muscled wet strong frame of the redhead's for fear of making more of a fool out of myself by oggling the man more than I already had. 

It took all of my will power to not  _stare._

I didn’t know what Ron wanted from me but I had to follow through with returning a favor or else my pride would be beaten down. 

I ignored the realization on how my body reacted to Ron whenever he was near me and focused on trying to calm the racing of my heart slamming against my rib cage while talking my boner down. 

_I bloody well hate that damn weasel._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To see what's going on with my stories and where my inspirations come from as well as other fun things about said stories, please feel free to check out my tumblr blog: reimcai , for any news on my works!


End file.
